Demon Falling Inlove
by unlucky one
Summary: Everyday,he writes her a letter...and every single day he tries to slip it to her locker. but at the end of the day he always end up bringing it home with...


_Note: _This a bit long but I think it'll turn out just fine in the end. Please read and lemme know what you think…appreciate it BIG time!:)... here it is.. I hope you find it to your liking..

_Yesterday, I saw you in my dreams.. Your smile was so sweet._

_When I woke up this morning and I realized that it was only a dream,_

_I was a little disappointed. But I know that by gong to class_

_I'll be able to see you today. That alone can make me happy._

_Hatsuki Rin-san, since I saw you at the entrance ceremony,_

_I've fallen inlove with you._

"I'm gonna do it today." He told himself. Clutching the letter in his hand, he opens her shoe locker with a creak. Giving the blue envelope a one last look, he carefully placed it on top of her shoes and abruptly left after closing it.

…

28 seconds later he came back and retrieved the letter he just put.

"Seshumaru." Called a voice.

He jolted and hurriedly jammed the letter on his pocket the second he heard his name.

"H-hey." He greeted back at the boy who called him.

"What are you doing? Homeroom's about to start."

"O-okay. I'll be there." He answered hesitantly.

After watching him leave, Seshumaru took the letter out of his pocket and sighed.

_I know we aren't meant for each other_. He thought, crinkling the envelope. _We live in different worlds. Surely one day you'll be able to accept my feelings. That's why I write you a letter every day. Then bring it back home without giving it to you._

Shoving the crumpled letter back on his pocket he walked towards his classroom.

_My feelings for you are stacked at the bottom of a desk in my room. …_

Their teacher is running late and most of the male students are goofing around to kill time. Except for one particular guy. His shaggy silver hair emitting a daunting atmosphere around him, making him looks scary and vicious. His emotionless amber eyes that scares a lot of people. Yet those same eyes fixed to a girl.

_Hatsuki Rin._

Rooted to his chair. He's been staring at her for the past 15 minutes. Watching her talk with two other girls as she lets out a small laugh at their jokes or a small smile now and then, this scene always gives him a warm feeling. Seeing her smile.

_Her smile is always so cute. _He thought out still gawking at her. Then surprisingly their eyes met. His heart started throbbing uncontrollably but she averted her eyes the moment after their gazes met.

_She diverted her eyes. And she looked scared. Scared of me. _He clinched. Feeling a wedge of pain growing in his chest.

Sucking in a breath, he looked away. _It's always like that. I scare everyone. Even when people talk to me, they avoid making eye contact. Maybe I really look that scary that I can't help but also attract delinquents and I end up putting up a fight. Yet from all of that, I just wanted to be a normal boy….is it too much to ask?_

Class already ended so I'm heading home. I was walking down the hallway and I saw you. I stopped at my tracks….literally stuck. Then you turned your head towards my direction and for the second time today you averted your gaze the instant you realized it was me, clanging the window pane in the process. Seeing you react that way really hurts.

I started to walk pass by your trembling figure.

_Don't worry, Hatsuki-san. I won't do a thing to you. I absolutely will not lay a hand on you. _

_So please….._

_Don't be scared.._

Everything happened so fast ….

A loud crash came from behind me as the flying baseball ball hit the window from where you were standing a second ago. Now you're here, locked in my arms. My back against the broken window that was crushed by the ball.

Broken pieces of the glass started falling….hitting my head. If it was painful I didn't know. I can't feel it. My senses were blocked by your warmth pressed against me. Your trembling figure locked inside my arms. And you're safe.

_Ah. I touched her._

Her head touching his chest.

_Can she hear my heart beating fast?_

_Crap! This must have been what you call it, an act of an irresistible force. _

_She didn't get hurt right?_

Still holding her tightly.

_For now, I must not scare her. I must smile._

Blood trickling down his temple he forced a smile for her even though his face is distorted with pain but it came out as grimace rather than smile.

What happened next is something he did not expected. The color draining from her face, she slowly grows limp. Seshumaru act in panic as Rin lose consciousness. The smile which he thought that might give her ease only backfired. It scared her instead.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Hatsuki-san?!"Out of impulse he swung her on his shoulder and raced towards the infirmary.

Sliding the door open with a bang, he nearly shouted. "Nurse! It's an emergency! Hatsuki collapsed!" Pointing wildly at the knocked out form hanging on his shoulder.

Night time came quickly, after tending to his wounds he grabbed a manga and tried to read as he lay on his back.

_I'm glad that she is all right._ He sighed in relief.

Flipping another page of the manga, he came to the ending.

"Sakura, I love you." he read.

"I love you too Amaru- kun." This time Seshumaru can't help but cry as he remembers his one-sided love with a girl he obviously can't have.

"You're so lucky, Sakura! Your feelings are mutual." He exclaimed between sniffs.

_I'd like for our feelings to be mutual as well. _

_But I have a feeling it'll never happen. _

_We live in two different worlds._

He can't believe it. He pinched himself several times already to make sure that he's not dreaming.

"Thank you very much for…s-saving me yesterday." Rin stammered.

Yet she's really in front of him. Talking. To. Him.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me." she said flinching.

_Our first conversation. _He thought happily. His inner self doing somersaults out of sheer joy.

"I'm really sorry." This time her voice came out as a whisper. Her voice shaky.

Seshumaru watched her.

_She's probably scared of me. _As he noticed her uneasiness.

_She must be gathering all her courage to come and apologize to me. _Pretending not to see the nervous glances she's giving him.

_Just like I thought, I really like her. _Seshumaru concluded.

Squeezing his hand into a fist, an idea came to him.

_Maybe this is the last chance that the fates gave me from the start. _His eyes glittering from the new found hope.

"A-alright. Then show some expression of gratitude." He said calmly.

_YES! It sounded the way I want it to be. _Congratulating himself.

"Just today….walking a bit together will do." He turned his face away as he feels his cheeks growing warm.

"I want to go home together…..while talking."

_I said it! _Touching his lips with the back of his hand still absorbing what just happened.

He didn't miss the hint of hesitation forming in her dark brown orbs but patiently, he waited for her reply.

"Ah.. Alright…if it's only that." she answered.

_I will take advantage of this miraculous chance! All those letters…._

_My feelings….will be able to reach you!_

By the time he arrived back at the school, he's already panting. In his arms a paper bag full of different colored envelopes. He looked around. Searching for a brown-haired girl with a sweet smile but all he saw are four delinquents waiting for him at the school entrance.

"You're the first year, Chigira Seshumaru? We want to beat the crap out of you so come here." Challenged one of them.

Seshumaru just stared at them with disinterest.

"I'm not in the mood today. I have already made some plans." He said coldly.

"Like I care." The same boy shouted. Landing a kick at the bottom side of the paper bag causing the letters to fly out.

"Huh? What is this?" Another boy asked as he picked up a letter from the ground.

"Since I saw you smiling at the entrance ceremony I've fallen inlove with you." The boy reads with a loud mocking voice.

"It's a love letter? Were you the one who wrote it? So shameful! What an idiot!" He said laughing.

The other three snickering and jeering behind the same boy.

"It. Doesn't. Fit. You. At. All."

Right before his very eyes he watches the letter slowly torn into half. His feelings that didn't even get to reach her yet is now…

Anger. frustration. Rapidly, it fills him. He hit the guy who's tearing the letter. His eyes hooded with pent-up tears and anger.

_I know._ he said to himself._ I know it very well. And yet I -_

He didn't stop pummelling the four until his knuckles became swollen red mixed with blood. Clenching his teeth he dropped on his knees as he watched the beaten-up boys limp away.

He heard a whimper. He looked up. And he saw her. Like a wet chick shivering from the cold but in her case she's shivering out of fear and horror.

_It's over._ He told himself.

Seshumaru diverted his gaze to the letters. Picking them up and the tattered paper bag he ran. Not daring to glance at her.

Tired and defeated he headed towards the garbage can. Not bothering to look at the mountains of letters clutched in his arms. Aimlessly, he opened the lid of the can and lifted the bag throwing all of it.

Seshumaru looked at it. His eyes glassy. His feelings that never get to reach to her and now are nothing but garbage destined to rot. He's such an idiot believing that he can get to her. That it's possible to reach her even though they live in different worlds.

_It's over._

I hurried down to the entrance not wanting him to wait but when I got there I wasn't sure if I made the right choice to accept his request.

Four against one but their numbers were useless against him. They are still no match to him. I stood there gaping as he beat them singlehandedly. It scares me. He scares me. His like a demon that was set loose. I want to move and run away….away from him but my legs won't listen. They are glued and I found myself shaking heavily.

_I wish he would just walk away and not notice that I'm here. _I prayed.

The boys walked away, beaten and limping.

A whimper escaped from my throat and I waited for the inevitable. He looked up and stared at me. I shook even more. Scared. Then his eyes shifted towards the ground. And I noticed that there are envelopes lying everywhere which I haven't spotted earlier.

He hurriedly picked the envelopes which looked like letters and put them inside a paper bag also half-filled with more colored ones. I watched him turn the other way breaking into a run until he vanished into the corner of the building.

Looking around I spotted a torn paper, an envelope lying beside it. I picked it up and read.

_Dear Hatsuki-san,_

_ Since I saw you smiling at the entrance ceremony,_

_I've fallen inlove with you. You're the first one _

_that ever approached me with a smile. _

_After that, I knew that you froze every time our eyes met._

_Nonetheless, it made me happy._

_Even now I can't get your smile out of my mind._

I looked at the tracks of letters he left behind and my feet started walking towards the direction he took.

I kneeled down and picked another letter. Anticipation slowly swelling up inside me I opened it.

_Today, in modern Japanese class, your embarrassed_

_reading voice was so cute, so on the way home I _

_ended up buying that novel in the bookstore._

This time my heart skipped a beat. Opening another letter, my face grew warm. The reason? I don't know.

_Today, our eyes met, so I was really happy._

_You quickly looked away at the sky but.._

_I'm still happy that I could show you a less_

_scary face._

_Since that day,_

_Today, _

_Tomorrow,_

_Even the day after tomorrow._

_I'll love you._

Shoving the paper back in the envelope I gathered the letters in my arms as fast as I could and ran after him.

Brown locks came to his view. And she's gathering the letters he just threw. It took him a moment to realize that it's her and what she's trying to do.

He took hold of her shoulders intending to stop her from what she's trying to accomplish.

"Hatsuki-san? What are you doing here?"

She turned and faced him. For the first time after their first encounter there was no hint of fear or discomfort found in her eyes.

Yet he doesn't know what is present there either.

Pity?

Kindness?

He doesn't know the answer.

"Can I have these letters?" Clutching dozens of them in her chest, looking him in the eye.

He doesn't know what made his heart skip a beat again. Was it because of what she said? Or maybe because she didn't freeze when their eyes met. All he knew is that she talked to him without flinching.

"Forgive me Chigira-kun. I'm sorry for always being scared of you."

_The letters that didn't reach you….all reached you just now. For me….it's more than enough._

_I have no more regrets._

"Let's be friends." Extending your hand to me.

I blinked back at your hand and looked at you.

You're smile. I have seen it many times but this time it's intended for me and I blushed.

I broke into a smile. This time you didn't turn pale and fainted when you saw it. It made me grin even more.

I took your hand and knew that it'll be a beginning of something.

"Pl- please be kind to me."

_My love story isn't over after all._

Author's note: Not really a cliff hanger right?haha…thanks for reading and please…please…please review. …


End file.
